Paint war
by iseeyouthere22
Summary: redgoth gets stuck in detention with vampir only to have himself in a stickey situation


What a gothtasic fucking day…….fuck this conformist life, everything he worked hard for has been taken away from him. His name you don't need to know, call him Redgoth and his life well at least he's not a conformist working for the government. But instead of wasting his time smoking he has detention with the fag vamp leader. This stupid art class, this stupid school, and that stupid bitch that is staring at him. "what?" Redgoth said slamming the clean paint brushes in the oak drawer. "nothing per'se" Vampir said while a smirk grew upon his porcelain face, "you've got a little something there" he said pointing to his cheek. Redgothcould care less but he rubbed it anyways only hearing in response 'nope still there'. "here I'll get it, per'se" the vampire leader gracefully said as he made his way to the other. Vampir placed on hand on Redgoth's cheek and the right index finger on his other hand lightly scratched the paint away. Redgoth pulled back hitting the cabinet from behind and a hand press firmly on top of a red paint tube. That seemed to be the only funny event upon this day, the Redgoth boy struck a laugh upon the sight. "red suits you, it makes me think you're dead" Redgoth said holding his stomach as he wiped his small tears away Vampir was just trying to help and what he gets, paint all over him. He saw a green paint tube and a smirk lanced his face, "lets see what color suits you, per'se" the other looked at him, wondering what he meant until green splattered his world. Redgoth wiped green from his face and forcefully flicked it at Vampir. Vampir licked his lips, he grabbed the smaller one by the hips so they were closer. "you look divine, I could just eat you up, per'se" Vampirsaid way to close for any Goths comfort. Redgoth was officially freaked out and tried to move away, only for the sly vamp to tug him closer. "don't be scared my green apple I wont bite……..hard" he chuckled in his ear, Redgoth squirmed at the spot as Vampir licked his ear. Redgothgrabbed any object close to him, a slender wooden surface with bristles on the end, good enough. He shoved the handle into the vampires hand hard, Vampir shot back roughly and Redgoth dashed for it. On his way he grabbed a couple of paint tubes and paint brushes. "oh come on Dylan don't play hard to get, per'se" Vampir said licking his blood from his hand, grabbing his own set of colors and look for the red boy.

Dylan's breath was ragged inside the supplies closet, he heard the others boots hit the ground before the metal door. "I wonder what's behind door number one, per'se" he heard and light shun through the door's opening. Dylan took out a paint tube and squirted it directly in the others face, he ran again but not too far he hit the ground. Damn paint, the Goth boys back burned fro landing hard on it. "you are a eager one aren't we, per'se" Vampir said walking closer to the boy, Dylan scooted him self backwards and shot every paint tube he had. Once he ran out he grabbed the paint brush only to hit something from behind, "you don't need this" he said and the brush was taken from the other, Dylan was about to say something but was face to face with him. "now then let art class begin, per'se" Vampir said while he unbuttoned the Goth's shirt. "get off of me faggula I'll tell the bitch conformist wh….." Dylan shivered as he felt a cold substance drip on his chest. Vampir laughed, "I guess it's called chilled paint for a reason, per'se" he said and ran his tongue in it. "did you just lick that?", "its all right, I got it from a shop that sells edible stuff" Vampir said and licked his lips, he rubbed his finger in it and pressed the against those red chap lips. "I'm not tasting that shit" Dylan said moving his head away, "come on babe you'll like it since it's brown, per'se" Vampir said and kissed the red male. Vampir slid his tongue inside the others mouth, searching for Dylan's tongue. Vampir was right he did enjoy the coffee taste from the paint, they separated for air, "so did we enjoy our little adventure today?" Vampir asked and nipped at Dylan's ear. "yea, but was detention needed?" Dylan asked as he perched himself on his elbows only for Vampir to nip his nose. "yes cause we're playing with paint, per'se" the vampire said happily, and cleaned the Redgoth's chest off. "I h-hate you" Dylan said, hearing the older male suck the paint off his fingers with a smirk on his face, "I love you too Dyl" Vampir said and kissed the Redgoth.

* * *

i wonder if they had detention together, who will survive? i hope you enjoy this, review's

i do not own any characters in this production, thank you and have a nice day


End file.
